fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA005
Synopsis Yazmyne and Dante are at the Pokemon Center, getting their Pokemon checked and healed. All of their Pokemon come back with a clean bill of health. In addition, Yazmyne gets back her Pokedex, registering her for the Riau League. Yazmyne asks Dante if he'll receive one too to compete in the Riau League, but Dante says he needs to meet Professor Cypress a town a way to receive his Pokedex. He can't register without it. Yazmyne wonders if Dante would like to see her in first Riau gym battle. Dante declines saying his time watching Yazmyne from the sidelines is over. He's here to train and compete. Before leaving, Dante insists that Yazmyne actually capture Bagon before someone else does. Yazmyne expresses that she will, but she wants Bagon to admit that he wants to join her before capturing him. When Dante steps out she sees the Bagon hiding behind the Pokemon Center. Spotted, Bagon shies away, and Dante continues on his way with a small laugh. Yazmyne's speaking of the Caladium City Gym Leader catches Nurse Joy's attention. She tells Yazmyne to be very careful with their city's Gym Leader. He uses Poison-Type Pokemon, and many trainers rush in the center daily to treat their poisoned Pokemon. Yazmyne asks who the leader is, and she says that his name is Scott is a chemist and a biologist who uses Poison-Type Pokemon to help with his research. He very smart but equally challenging. Yazmyne walks around and finds a map of the city. She scours the place in search for the gym. Though she follows the map correctly, Yazmyne comes across a lab. She steps inside and sees a bunch of lab coats moving around the lab. All of the men are very busy and Yazmyne is able to stop one, asking where the the Caladium gym is. The man says she's at the right place while looking through some files, not fully paying attention. Yazmyne asks where the gym leader is, "Now the hall and to the left" is the man's response. Considering there are two halls, Yazmyne picks one and goes. She considers giving it another day to train before her match after hearing what Nurse Joy said, but her three battling Pokemon are ready for any gym battle. Yazmyne comes across several rooms, including a chemistry lab and a physics lab and another lab where people are going dissections on deceased Pokemon. Yazmyne comes across a room where a lecture is being held. She takes an interest and sits herself before the esteemed men and women. The lecturer notices Yazmyne as she sticks out but he continues anyway. The men are discussing different types of counter-poisons to the poisons that harm different type of Pokemon. They discuss avian Pokemon, such as Pidgey and Staraptor. Yazmyne finds the discussion both interesting and boring; however, she cannot turn away from the intellect before her. In two hours, the lecture ends and the men agree to experiment with different types of poison secreted by Roselia and Vileplume while the scientists that "Scott" for his words. After the lecture the scientists continue with their day but Yazmyne is approached by Scott, who introduces himself. Yazmyne says she's usually not interested in science, but she enjoyed the lecture. Scott appreciates the compliment but can see that Yazmyne did not come to his lab for a lecture. Yazmyne confirms that she has come for her first Riau gym battle. Scott turns her down, saying that he only takes trainers with at least three badges. He tells Yazmyne to come back then, but Yazmyne says that she's ranked in the Top 8 of the Indigo Plateau Conference. She carries her badge of entry as proof and she's using three of her Pokemon from the conference. Taking that into consideration, Scott adds that all of his battles are three on three, so Yazmyne qualifies for his Poison-Type Gym. Scott pulls out his phone, which reads the Dr. Maxen is to referee this match. Scott explains that most of his scientists is registered as Pokemon referees and they have a schedule for who referees. Scott pages the doctor and Scott tells Yazmyne to follow her to where their match will be held. Major Events *Yazmyne receives a new badge case and registers for the Riau League. *Dante leaves Yazmyne and departs to meet Professor Cypress *Yazmyne meets Scott, the Caladium City Gym Leader Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Scott *Nurse Joy *Scientists *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Petilil (Dante's) *Wurmple (Trainer's) *Spoint (Trainer's) *Wingull (Trainer's) *Corphish (Trainer's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures